


A Mistake

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	A Mistake

He couldn't help admiring her defiance. Her courage to speak out to the Sheriff, as he had never done.

  
Her only mistake was to push too far, to think herself invincible after her recent victory, and he knew from the raging fury of the Sheriff's eyes that there was nothing he could do to help her.


End file.
